bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin 98/Bakugan: Dead Legends Chapter 12 - Exorcist
LE GASP! It's the official debut of...OK, seriously, who the heck did you think would officially debut in this chapter? Whatever - enjoy the chapter. XD Chapter 12 - Exorcist Knightmare pointed the blade of his lance at Leonidas’ exposed throat, a low, guttural laugh escaping him. “This is too easy…the ‘famous’ and ‘mighty’ Leonidas about to be felled by my lance…this is too good to be true,” he said giddily, and began to laugh maniacally. Shade gave a cough, and Knightmare glared at him. “Eh?” ”The ‘too easy’ part. Not true,” said Shade, still coughing. “How so?” hissed Knightmare. As a response to his question, there were dozens of flashes of light, and the Bakugan of the New Battle Brawlers surrounded Knightmare and his victim. Knightmare looked around in panic as he quickly studied each of the Bakugan surrounding him. Ozone Aericles…Sprite Ethereas…Forever Elyte…Aerial Blasteroid…Hunter Reptillean…Jade Pantheroid…Sonar Weedracker… he thought. Aegis Ravage…Giga Ironjaw…Battalion Boarrox…Moon Veonce…Omega Gigasaur…how in the Doom Dimension am I supposed to tackle them all?! This isn’t what Skeletal mentioned-! “I think you have our friend,” boomed Elyte – a large, knight-like Pyrus Bakugan who carried a legendary set of a sword and a shield. Knightmare had heard legends of Elyte – how he was a powerful champion of justice. He also heard that despite his old age, Elyte could easily take down groups of Bakugan at once. Knightmare doubted that was true. “You’re Elyte, aren’t you? I’ve heard all of those stories about you defending the innocent – more like the worthless weak,” hissed Knightmare. “Allow me to guess – you call yourself a knight too? You can stop – starting now – since we can all tell you don’t know the duties of one,” growled Elyte. Knightmare lifted the point of his blade away from an unconscious Leonidas. “Is that threat, old fool?” Before anyone could reply, Leonidas had grabbed Knightmare’s lance and pulled it away from Knightmare. The centaur-like Bakugan, however, did not let go of his weapon. Instead, he fell to the ground, with Leonidas standing over him. “Nice work Elyte – though you meant all that,” said Leonidas. He turned to his allies and said “Who wants first crack at him?” There was a sudden explosion as the top of the stands, and Harbinger, Flamboyant, and several unrecognizable Bakugan floated down to the heroes. “This is the worst ambush ever,” muttered Flamboyant. “Shut it, you flaming-headed freak,” said a scaly ape-like Bakugan. When he tilted his head forward, the heroes saw that the top of his head had a hole full of water on it. “Oh please, Kappanoid – at least I’m not the one with a hole full of water on the top of his head!” growled Flamboyant. Several of the other Bakugan laughed while Kappanoid merely glared at his comrade. “Who are you guys supposed to be?!” demanded Reptillean, brandishing the blades attached to his arms. “We’re the Apocalypse Brawlers, amphibian - and we have come to conquer and destroy,” droned a familiar voice. Valentin looked up to see Skeletal on top of the head of Harbinger, looking down at him through the eyeholes of his mask. “Amphibian?! Dude, worst insult ever!” snapped Reptillean. “I was not trying to be accurate, you stupid lizard. And did I ask you for your opinion?” asked Skeletal. Harbinger cackled along with his Brawler. “Hey, you think that your taunts make you so high and mighty? Then prove it by taking us down!” yelled Bendo. Another flash of light, and he was standing on the shoulder of Anathema, who went into her full Bakugan form. “I agree. Enough talk. Time to bring down the apocalypse on all of you!” roared Skeletal. “Stupid battle cry,” muttered Leonidas. Knightmare lifted himself up, and without a word, stood on his hind legs and kicked Leonidas in the back with the fore ones. Leonidas, however, knew the attack as coming, and dodged it. Harbinger flew straight into Anathema, tackling her as soon as they collided. Kappanoid screeched and beat his chest. He then slid down the sidelines of the stadium and hurled himself at Reptillean. The two struggled, but not before Blasteroid pulled Kappanoid and hurled him into Flamboyant. Elyte was warding off Flamboyant when he tackled by Lycanthrope; the werewolf-like Bakugan drooled onto Elyte’s helmet. “Ew! Disgusting beast,” growled Elyte. ”Hey Lycanthrope honey, don’t we have a score you want to settle?” said a voice. Lycanthrope turned his canine head to Suraizero in an odd pose; he unleashed a feral growl and hurled himself at the Dragonoid. ”WHOA! Easy!” said Suraizero, dodging Lycanthrope. He hit the ground headfirst, lifted himself up from it, and growled, drool and foam pouring from his jaws. “You sure aren’t a sight for sore eyes,” said Ethereas, as she unleashed rays of blinding light at Lycanthrope. “How do you like seeing the light?!” Lycanthrope howled in confusion, for he was blinded. He got on all fours and began running around like a dog chasing its tail. “Hah! Look at him go!” said Veonce, settling herself down beside Ethereas. Incarnate suddenly flew down and snatched both Ethereas and Veonce from the ground. He flew up high, tightening his grip on the sisters. “Ready for a hard landing, ladies?” asked Incarnate gruffly. Weedracker suddenly came barreling into Incarnate, making his opponent’s grip on Ethereas and Veonce go slack. “Argh! That accursed Weedkiller!” roared Incarnate. “Weedkiller?! There is no ‘Weedkiller’ here…only Weedracker!” yelled Weedracker. He sent blow after blow at his opponent. Incarnate caught one of Weedracker’s fists and pulled his arm down. Weedracker yelled in pain. “I’m just getting started!” Incarnate roared. He was suddenly knocked out of the sky, however, by a burst of fire. “Yargh!” “That should do it,” muttered Anathema. Weedracker nodded his thanks sent a small hurricane at Kappanoid, who was struggling with Reptillean. “This one’s for you, scaly monkey!” The hurricane caught Kappanoid by surprise, for it threw him into Knightmare. Knightmare threw Kappanoid off him. “Great, now my armor may stink of your stench!” he hollered, ramming his hooves fore legs into Pantheroid. Leonidas and Drago stood back to back, fighting off Harbinger and Flamboyant. “These guys are laughingstocks! We should be able to – ugh – take them down!” growled Leonidas in pain, who was battling Harbinger. “You want to switch opponents?” asked Drago, who was clearly having a hard time taking down a plant-like Bakugan that was already on fire. “You just read my mind!” The two quickly switched positions. “Hmph! Cowards! Today is the day you – “ began Flamboyant, but before he could finish, he was knocked aside by Leonidas. “Yeah, yeah, I heard that line before way too many times. Believe me – you shut up about it,” grunted Leonidas. Harbinger roared, and dark clouds began to envelope the sky. Skeletal began to cackle in madness. “I don’t like the looks of this!” screeched Reptillean. “You never do,” grunted Elyte. Lightning began to flash, and the clouds became a huge swirling mass. A massive shape began to fall from the center of the mass. “I think we all know what THAT is!” yelled Justin. “Too well,” said Albi, stealing a glance at Valentin. When the shape landed on the ground behind Harbinger, it slowly straightened up. It was mainly black, with white circuitry designs on it. What appeared to be its face resembled the skull of some sort of beast, with reds blazing with hatred in the eyeholes of the skull-like head. Valentin knew, with dread, that it was a Mechtogan. “I am Seethe. And I have come to destroy those who are pests to my masters – the lords of hatred and true darkness,” rumbled the Mechtogan. He opened his jaws and gave out a deafening mechanized roar. “Argh! My ears!” yelled several of the New Battle Brawlers’ Bakugan, cringing at the sound of the roar. Skeletal laughed. “Destroy them, my – our pet, and leave nothing of them alive!” Harbinger threw himself at Leonidas, and began to deliver blow after blow at him. “Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!” “This is insanity. It’s like destruction’s their pure instinct!” squealed Joey. “I’d hate to say it, but it is,” muttered Valentin. He straightened up and looked up at the sky. Another mass of swirling dark clouds formed above Valentin, and another massive shape fell out of them. When it landed on the ground behind Leonidas, it also straightened up. The shape had a black colored body with purple designs on it, only its arms were white with black palms. The shape also had a muscular mass on its shoulders and chest, and gray neck connecting a white head with crests to the body. The head did not have normal eyes – instead, it had a long, thin, wing-shaped symbol on what appeared to be its face that was glowing red. It was another Mechtogan. “I am Krysto, and I have come to bring victory for my masters against their foes!” announced the Mechtogan, slowly moving toward Seethe. Seethe stretched out a hand toward Krysto. “Brother why are you on the side of these insolent pests? Come, and join your true side, with your true brothers!” Krysto stiffened, and struck the hand aside. Seethe gave off another mechanized roar, this time it was in pain. ”Scum, my side is not your side, for yours craves destruction, while mine craves your destined downfall,” boomed Krysto. Seethe roared again, and said “We shall see about that – traitor!” “Uh, Val, what’s going on?” asked Bendo. He looked up at Valentin and backed away. “Guys…you might want to see this!” The New Battle Brawlers and their allies glanced at the phenomenon Bendo was looking at and gaped. Purple flames outlined Valentin, whose eyes were glowing, violet lights. He smiled, opening his jaws as he did. To everyone’s surprise, Valentin’s teeth were silver, and four fangs outsized the rest of his teeth. He began to cackle, and suddenly glowed. The glowing, purple shape that was Valentin dissolved off him, but it was not Valentin who stood there anymore. No, it was a different being – one that made you cold with fear if you just looked at him for about a few seconds. This new being had silver-colored skin, and no hair at all. He had no nose, no lips, and no other teeth than longer versions of the fangs that were just seen on Valentin. He had no eyebrows either, no eyelids, and no actual eyes at all – just rectangular slits with purple lights emitting from them. On the top of this new being’s head were purple and violet flames that flickered in madness. The being was also more muscular than Valentin, and his hands were a silver color as well. They, too, also had violet flames flickering on them. A loud gurgle emitted from the lengthened jaws of the being, or creature in the eyes of the shocked spectators. It slowly turned into a haunting, rasped laugh that sent chills down the spines of everyone watching – including Drago and Leonidas themselves. The creature brought its jaws together a little, and stared at the shocked onlookers. He – or whatever it was, spoke. “Finally I am free of my prison – and now I have come to find the darkness of this life and use it to my advantage in order to fulfill my destiny, and execute those who get in my way. For I am…the Exorcist!” Up Next... Next chapter, we have some pretty epic things going on. First, a fierce battle between Vengean- I mean, Astral Leonidas and Harbinger...which leads to Exorcist/Valentin and Skeletal actually duking it out AGAINST EACH OTHER. As in a fistfight, of course. What other epicness could I be talking about? And Exorcist's got some sweet right and left hooks of his own - too bad he has to go up against Valentin's buddies too. Well, there's a saying for that..."When Valentin goes 'Exorcist', EVERYBODY's his enemy!" Oh right, did I mention a few new debuts in this chapter too? And just who the heck are the Karma Police?! (I know - and you'll soon find out.) Coming soon, to a blog near YOU - Bakugan: Dead Legends Chapter 13 - Karma Police! Category:Blog posts